


When only the best will do...

by space



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/pseuds/space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the guys’ weekend with Grace. Certain compromises must be made.<br/>(Chapter 1 = PG-13, Chapter 2 = PG, Chapter 3 = NC-17; all chapters come with a language warning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When only the best will do...

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing what I wrote for the Cuddles, Snuggles, Kisses and Porn Multi-Fandom Story Tree at LJ. :)

“Block the door with a chair or something.” Steve tries but utterly fails to keep the whine out of his voice.

“Absolutely not. My daughter is in the very next room. And y'know what? It’s your fault that the doors in this house have no locks.” Danny settles in, resting his hands on his stomach, eyes focused on the ceiling.

“Not m’fault,” Steve mumbles, mouth busy pressing into Danny’s bare shoulder, teeth scraping along hard muscle.

Danny shudders and sighs, so put upon. “Stop. It’s not happening tonight, asshole.”

“I can be quiet, Danno.” Steve cups his partner’s cheek, feeling the day’s-worth of stubble beneath his fingertips as he pulls him close. “Promise,” he whispers in his ear, his nose twitching with the tickle of Danny’s wayward hair. He snuggles closer, draping a leg over Danny’s rigid body, nose snuffling deeper into his hair, hand wandering across the soft-worn cotton of the wife-beater Danny insists on wearing when Grace is there.

“Steve?”

Nibbling his partner’s ear lobe and following it with a soothing lick, Steve relishes Danny’s held breath before murmuring “Hmm?” and moving on to the taut muscles of Danny’s neck.

“I mean it.”

Steve lifts his head enough to look down the line of Danny’s body - muscles contracted, hands clenched and now settled further down his abdomen - and can’t hide his smile at the obvious tent in his partner’s shorts.

He pulls back and stretches, arms above his head, bare chest and abs successfully drawing Danny’s attention. Clasping his hands behind his head, he just stills until Danny realizes he’s been caught watching and returns his gaze to the ceiling.

Steve smirks. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

“Another one?”

“You just did.”

Steve grits his teeth and plunders on. “What do you think married people do when their kids are in the next room?”

Danny turns to face him, lips pursed. He shifts onto his side, head propped on his hand. “Of the two of us, Steve,” and he motions between them, “Who’s the one that’s been married before. And has a kid.”

“So you should know what I mean then, Danno.” Steve’s eyebrows raise, a mixture of hope and confusion.

“Can I just… just let me explain one thing to you, okay, can I do that?”

Steve mirrors Danny’s position and nods, gesturing with a be-my-guest flourish.

“How to say this without stroking your already engorged ego…” Danny mutters under his breath.

“You can’t say ‘stroking’ and ‘engorged’ in the same sentence, Danno, and expect me not to wanna fuck you stupid.”

“There! That! Right there. That’s what happens with us, Steve. You… you always… God…” Danny flops to his back and scrubs his hands down his face. “You make me stupid, McGarrett. I can’t… I can’tcontrolit.” He’s still hiding behind his hands and that last bit is quite slurred.

But Steve catches it.

And he could tease Danny endlessly right now, give him hell for actually admitting, out loud, that Steve has that effect on him.

But that’s where Steve gets stuck. _He_ has that effect on Danny. Him. And it’s crazy, but his eyes are getting watery, his nose prickling. Shit.

“Danny.”

“Just… I don’t want to _have_ to control it…” Danny holds his hand up and Steve takes it, entwining their fingers. Danny tilts his head toward him and fuck if his eyes aren’t red, too. “Do you get it?”

Steve just nods, his thumb rubbing across Danny’s knuckles, and for a few moments they lay in silence, everything that matters right there. In that room. In that house.

Steve leans in to kiss Danny’s forehead, then rests his own against the spot his lips touched. “Can I… just… c’mere.” He reaches across and pulls Danny into him, curling up behind him and nuzzling into the back of his neck. His breath ghosts across his partner’s skin, his lips imprinting barely audible words of affection. “You make me lose it, too. You know that, right?”

Danny inhales and exhales his affirmation, shifting further back into his lover’s embrace. His next words are laced with his personal brand of love, so familiar. “So, asshole, tell me again why I always end up the little spoon?”


	2. Timestamp: Fifteen minutes before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"So how many glasses of water is that now?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this writing meme to my LJ a while back: _Give me one of my own stories and a timestamp sometime in the future after the end of the story, or sometime in the past before the story started, and I'll write you at least a hundred words of what happened then, whether it's five minutes before the story started or ten years in the future. Please and thank you._ And **delicatale** asked for 15 minutes prior. :)

"So how many glasses of water is that now?"

Danny shuffles across the bedroom and wedges himself into the bathroom alongside his partner. "Just two. And not even full. Don't want her peeing all night long."

Steve just grunts and sticks his toothbrush in his mouth, scrubbing away while he cocks a hip against the counter and watches Danny.

"You're creepy," Danny says after a moment, reaching for his own toothbrush. "It's unsettling that you can make eyes at me like that while brushing your damn teeth." _And how is it fair that he can look completely fucking sexy while doing the stupidest stuff?_ , Danny thinks as he globs toothpaste on his brush. "And don't give me _that_ look either. I know you, Steven." He raises the brush and just before it passes his lips, "It's not happenin' tonight."

Steve spits in the sink, rinses his mouth and smirks. "Didn't say a word, Danno," and he's wiping his hands on the towel and leaving the room.

Danny grumbles and just keeps brushing, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He traces a couple of lines around his eyes and frowns. Maybe it's time to start using some of Pretty Princess SEAL's manly moisturizer.

He's back out in their bedroom and the door is open with no sign of Steve. _Checking the locks... again_. Danny sighs and tip-toes next door to check on Grace one more time.

She's finally out, snuggled up with her stuffed frog and snoring lightly. Danny just smiles and pulls the door to, leaving it cracked about a foot. Even though she has her string of [butterfly lights](http://www.priscillaspretties.com/catalog/ButterflyLightsPPB1_891_1.JPG), she prefers the hall light to stay on as well.

He hears Steve making his way back up the stairs and can't help but ask, "Is the castle secure?"

"Completely fortified," Steve replies. "Is the princess asleep?"

"Yeah, snoring away in a very princess-like fashion."

"Good." And then he's grinning and taking off his god damn shirt right before disappearing through the bedroom door.

Danny can't help but drink in the glimpse of glorious, half-naked, tattooed moron. Then he takes a deep breath and moves toward the door. "Fuck my life."


	3. Timestamp: The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **THIS CHAPTER IS NC-17.** _Danny wakes with a start, heart pounding._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this writing meme to my LJ a while back: _Give me one of my own stories and a timestamp sometime in the future after the end of the story, or sometime in the past before the story started, and I'll write you at least a hundred words of what happened then, whether it's five minutes before the story started or ten years in the future. Please and thank you._ And **somehowunbroken** asked for the next morning, waking up. :)

Danny wakes with a start, heart pounding. He clutches his chest and jerks his head to the side to see the alarm clock’s bright red lights proclaiming it to be 4:47 in the morning. “Fuck,” he breathes, scrubbing a hand down his face.

He looks over and Steve’s still out, face soft and jaw slack in sleep. Possibly even drooling.

“Nice,” he whispers before sitting up and dropping his legs over the side of the bed. It’s a little more difficult than usual due to his traitorous dick. Even his subconscious is on Steve’s side; his dreams offering myriad suggestions as to how they could stay quiet and still fuck.

He trudges into the bathroom to take a leak, also more difficult than usual due to his… yeah. But he manages, washes up and returns to bed.

“Y’okay, Danno?” Steve slurs as he clutches his pillow tighter underneath him.

“Yeah. Just… a dream.”

“Bad?”

“N- not really.”

“Good?” And Danny tries his damndest to ignore Steve’s sex-voice, all rough and growly and yet still ridiculously goofy. Even on one word.

It’s a lost cause. He presses a palm to his annoyingly persistent erection. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“You gonna tell me about it?” Steve rolls onto his side, giving Danny his full attention. And how is he this damn perceptive this early in the morning?

“I don’t think so, no. Not a good idea.”

Steve reaches out and across Danny, sliding up beside him and slotting his head into the crook of his shoulder, his arm low across his hips. “Mmm. Up to you.” His thumb rubs tiny circles on Danny’s hipbone, the bastard. “Might could help you out though. I’m very good at dream interpretation.”

Danny huffs and tilts his head back to see Steve more clearly. “Smug bastard.” Danny pushes himself into Steve until they’re both on their sides, arms and legs tangled, pressed together. He kisses him and there’s absolutely nothing sweet about this first kiss of the day. All tongue and filthy wet. “You gonna help me out?”

Steve groans. “Anything, Danny.”

“Fuck.” Danny’s brain tries to rebel one last time, reminding him of his precious innocent daughter just one paper-thin wall away, but then Steve pulls at Danny’s hips, pressing them tight together right where they need it and it all falls away. He knows he’ll feel guilty later, but right now there’s only this.

“Tell me, Danny. Tell me what you want.” Steve’s pressing kisses and little biting nips into Danny’s neck, pulling the strap of his shirt to the side, sliding hands beneath. Not playing fair.

“Suck me, Steve. We’re gonna stuff our mouths so full of each other, we can’t make any noise.” Danny thrusts against him and cups Steve’s face with both hands. “Got it?”

Steve nods.

“I’m serious. Not a fucking sound.”

Steve nods again and grabs Danny’s cock through his shorts. “Got it, D.” He smirks and then moves away, twisting himself down the bed and pushing Danny’s shorts off as he goes.

As soon as Steve’s hips are within reach, Danny wastes no time stripping his shorts down as well. He grabs the base of Steve’s cock just as Steve sucks the head of Danny’s dick into his mouth. Danny wants to moan, to yell, to let loose a _Fuck, yeah_ , anything, but remembers himself and instead inhales Steve’s cock as well, feeling his partner’s full body shudder and breathy exhale against his thigh.

The angle’s not bad, not bad at all. They’ve never really sixty-nined before and Danny enjoys the easier access to Steve’s balls, licking and sucking each one before returning to Steve’s dick proper.

At the same time, Steve’s working the same magic downstairs and Danny can’t help but arch his spine and thrust into it a bit. Steve grunts and thrusts back at him and Danny gets the message.

Steve has one long arm wrapped around Danny’s lower leg, gripping his cock as he goes down, but his other hand is constantly in motion, smoothing under Danny’s shirt, tangling in his chest hair, pulling at his nipples. Steve pulls away and whispers, "Off, Danny. Get this off.”

“Mmmph,” Danny scrapes his teeth along Steve’s cock as he releases it and smiles at Steve’s hiss and growl. “You deserve it. So much trouble.” Danny raises up slightly, pulling the shirt over his head in one swift motion. Steve’s already working his mouth down Danny’s cock again and Danny can’t help but take a few seconds to watch him, tangling one hand in his dark hair and thrusting lightly.

Until Steve lifts a leg and knees him in the shoulder.

“Okay, okay, you Neanderthal,” Danny grunts, but then takes a page from Steve’s book and wraps an arm under Steve’s lower leg until he can crook it back over. His top hand steadies Steve’s cock and he goes to town, wet, hot and messy.

Steve moans and Danny feels the vibrations to the base of his spine. He releases Steve with a pop, but his hand keeps stroking. Steve whimpers around him. “You close, babe? I’m… fuck…”

Steve makes a noise that seems affirmative to Danny, so he smirks and then leans down and takes the middle finger of his lower hand into his mouth. As he goes back down on Steve, he presses against his entrance then circles smoothly and slides in just past the tight ring of muscle.

Steve releases Danny’s cock and buries his face in Danny’s thigh. He thrusts and grunts as he comes down Danny’s throat. Danny pulls back just a bit, hand still working Steve through it, but giving himself room to swallow what Steve gives him. His gag reflex is much more sensitive than Steve’s and seems to be set off more by the taste of the come itself rather than the dick down his throat. But he swallows it all then rests his cheek on Steve’s thigh, watching his rapidly rising and falling belly.

“Danny, Danny, god,” Steve is chanting under his breath. His hand is still loosely wrapped around Danny’s cock and Danny thrusts up into it and smiles.

“Forget something, babe?”

Steve laughs and gives it a squeeze. “I got ya, Danno. No worries.”

As Steve goes back down, tongue swirling, mouth hot and wet, the suction alone threatening to rip Danny’s orgasm out of him, Danny flops back onto the bed with a moan. “Shhhhh,” Steve pulls off long enough to say and then smiles and goes back to work.

Danny grabs Steve’s pillow and pulls it over his face as his partner gives him a few more sucking tugs and coaxes the waves of pleasure right out of him. After, Danny hopes the pillow was enough to muffle, because he’s pretty sure he did more than whisper his gratitude for Steve’s talented mouth in that moment.

He feels Steve moving around on the bed, coming back up to lie beside him, but he doesn’t remove the pillow from his face. Steve burrows under it with him and whispers, “Any other dreams you need ‘interpreted’, Danno.”

Danny takes the pillow and shoves it into Steve’s face. “Oh my God, get dressed before my daughter comes in and we scar her for life.”


End file.
